This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with antennas and other wireless circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless circuitry with antennas. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In large electronic devices, antennas can sometimes be isolated from the surrounding environment. This makes the antennas relatively immune to environmental effects, but is not feasible in smaller devices. In a compact electronic device, antenna structures may be formed on or near the external surfaces of the device. This may make antenna performance subject to environmental influence. If, for example, a portion of an antenna is touched by a user's hand, the antenna can be detuned. Antenna detuning has the potential to adversely impact wireless communications performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide wireless circuitry and electrical components for electronic devices that exhibit enhanced immunity to environmental detuning.